Long Road Home
by McRaider
Summary: There are moments which forever define our lives, the decision of one woman or another, the decision to go after a friend, or save your child. But Mitch doesn't have time to think of those, because he still has to save the animals.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Road Home  
McRaider  
Summary**: There are moments which forever define our lives, the decision of one woman or another, the decision to go after a friend, or save your child. But Mitch doesn't have time to think of those, because he still has to save the animals.  
 **Author's Note:** Starts off towards end of 'Sins of the Father' and will go through to the end of the second season to encompass at least some of the time between the ten years to the third season. I originally planned to continue from Contingency Plan, but changed when I didn't like how it wrote. So Chapter 2 of that story will be removed and it will be updated on this one. This first chapter is different, it's a totally different story with the same idea. All errors are my own please let me know of them (politely) and I will update accordingly.

 **Chapter One**

Mitch was tense, he was angry and more than anything he was tired, he'd avoided his father for nearly twelve years and had been perfectly happy that way. Now the bastard was on his plane, he sighed before he tossed back another shot. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his self-deprecating thoughts, he turned to see Jamie, "You okay?" She asked, her tone soft and cautious, probably not wanting to yell anymore.

"Uh, no," he replied honestly. "No, definitely not."

Before she could reply Trotter, their pilot came on again over the loud speaker, "I've got an urgent incoming message from the Portland Maine Safe Zone for you Dr. Morgan," he explained.

Mitch's eyes went wide before he hurried to the screen, "Hello?" He pleaded, it took a moment, but his ex-wife's face came on the screen, she looked dirty and as tired as he felt. More than any of that though, she appeared terrified, something he hadn't seen since their daughter had been diagnosed with a deadly disease. "Audra?"

"Thank god, I…I wasn't sure if this number still worked. Mitch, I'm sorry, I wouldn't…I wouldn't have called, but there's talk about taking the children and I can't lose her Mitch, I just can't."

Mitch's brow's furrowed, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest, "What? Why? Who is taking them, and where?"

She shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks, before she wiped them away, determined to be strong, "The military, there was an animal attack two days ago, bears. They don't think it's safe here anymore. They're taking the kids first, tomorrow morning…Please Mitch, I'm begging you, come get her."

Mitch couldn't help but nod, he wasn't in love with Audra, but he loved her for what she'd given him, their precious child. Even more, the mother of his child, he could never forsake her, "I'm coming. Just, find some place safe, grab your stuff, I'm coming," he assured her.

"Thank you, I have to go. Mitch I'm so sorry," she whispered before disconnecting.

"Trotter, change in plans, we're going to Portland, Maine before we go to Chile," ordered Jamie, without so much as a second thought.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Allison demanded as she came up stairs, fury in her eyes for her orders being overridden.

"I'm the leader, we need to go to Portland," Mitch whispered, not facing the woman who'd betrayed him and left him so wounded. She didn't know about Clem, he was desperate to protect his daughter from things like his father and Allison.

"Why?" Allison demanded again, her voice firmer and filled with fire.

Before Mitch could respond a single gunshot echoed through the plane, everyone froze, their eyes wide, before Mitch and Jamie stood and raced down the stairs, just in time to see Jackson rushing off, Dariela holding a smoking gun, and Abe looking torn and horrified. "Shit!" growled Mitch.

"We have to go after him!" Abe yelled.

Jamie glanced at Mitch who wasn't sure what to do or say, then suddenly she had an idea, and hurried over to the wall communicator, "Trotter, scratch Portland, plan on Chile again, but can you see if another smaller plane could fly Mitch and I to Portland?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Mitch's face was still torn between his daughter and friend, but he knew Jackson would want him to go after Clem. "Abe, you and Dariela go after Jackson, try and keep him alive, he's our incubator. Max, if you're on this plane by the time I get back I will forcibly remove you. Allison, screw you," he growled quietly before he stalked off to pack an overnight back.

Jamie followed him, more than a little worried for Mitch's state of mind, she too was worried about Jackson but she knew she needed to help Mitch, she didn't want him to go alone. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, her voice gentle and neutral as she stood in his door way.

She noticed the way he shook as he shoved clothes into his duffel bag, the way he remained tense and up tight, she was worried about him. He's been running himself ragged the last few days and she was worried it would all come to an abrupt end in a very bad way.

"Fine," he muttered, for the first time she understood how the animals may be feeling, all the rage of the past centuries boiling just below the surface.

She moved forward, as if he was a caged animal, and with slow gentle movements, she grabbed his hands in hers, "Stop, please," she murmured. Thankful when his hands ceased their movements, they still shook, though she was unsure if it was because he was scared, or angry. She could see it all in his eyes, a little bit of everything. His father had hurt him in unimaginable ways. Ways no man should ever have to worry about.

"Please don't do this if you don't plan to…" he stopped and closed his eyes, tilting it the way he did when he was trying to bite his tongue.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, when he'd asked if they could start over this morning, he'd meant their odd…relationship. Not to completely move on. She'd hurt him too, and that was weighing on him just as much as all Allison had. Reaching out slowly, she pressed her hand to his cheek, "I'm sorry, Mitch. I'm a mess and I never, ever meant for you to fall in the cross fire. I know I haven't been very friendly lately and part of that is because I'm trying to cope with everything that's been going on. I do love you, probably more than I even realize. I'm so sorry."

It was as though that was all he needed, because a moment later he'd stopped putting all his stuff in the bag and had both arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her. Hard. She couldn't help but grin as she quickly returned the kiss with as much passion as he was putting in.

It didn't last long, looking back on it, one minute they'd been fully clothed and the next they'd been on the floor. Ultimately, as Jamie lay on her side, staring at him trying to catch his breath, she couldn't help but grin, "Good stress relief?" she chuckled.

"The best," he murmured. "I love you, I've waited almost a year and a half to say that. But god, I love you," he whispered.

"Dr. Morgan, I found a small charter plane that's willing to take you to Portland Maine, they're headed that way to drop off supplies. They're preparing for departure, so you need to hurry," he gave them the coordinates, which Jamie thankfully wrote down, before standing, and pulling her pants on and replied.

"Thanks Trotter, keep an eye on the kids while we're gone," she joked. She glanced over to see Mitch was also hurrying to get dressed. Within a few moments the two were dressed again and headed towards one of the SUVs.

"Be careful," Dariela whispered to the two as they passed.

"You too," Mitch offered, "Bring our boy back," he smiled before they tore out of the bay.

"My god they finally did it," Abe whispered grinned like an idiot.

"Those two!?" Allison asked, slightly horrified.

Abe glanced over her and shook his head, "You aren't the catch you think you are. Max, I do believe your son requested you leave."

o0o

The flight took far too long, Jamie spent the majority of it wishing she could go back and never hurt Mitch like she had again. She'd believed in him so deeply in New Brunswick. Now, knowing what love with Mitch felt like, she wished she hadn't ever missed a moment of the time they could've spent together.

Mitch was caught between pure bliss and fear about his daughter. What would they find when they got there? Would everyone be gone, would Audra be dead and he'd have to care for Clem who barely knew him. He gripped Jamie's hand as they neared their stop; fingers interlaced and held on for dear life. "It'll be okay," Jamie promised. She was nervous to meet Clem, but knew that if Mitch wanted to be a bigger part of Clem's life than Jamie would be too.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course, Clem means the world to you, I know that. You've risked your life for her, a couple times at least. I think the least I can do is show up to help her," Jamie replied, squeezing his hand to show her support.

They landed, and were given a car to use, and given directions to the safe zone. As Mitch drove, knowing it was only a few more miles, he noticed buses pulling out from the exit, god he hoped his kid wasn't on one of them already.

Suddenly he slammed to a stop, before them lay the "safety zone" but it wasn't safe anymore, giant bears had taken down the fence and were now scattered across the camp, some over bodies, others scratching at tents and buildings to collapse them. Wolves looked to be roaming as well. People were screaming and trying to get out in what seemed like every direction.

"My god," Jamie whispered.

"I'm going in, stay in the car-" Jamie began to protest, but he stopped her, "Please, I lost you once…I can't," he paused and shook his head and he stared down at their hands. "Get in the driver's side. We need to be prepared if we have to make a quick getaway."

Jamie could reason with that, the place looked like a disaster, nodding she waited until he got out, before locking the doors and shutting the car off, she'd do what she could to go unnoticed. She climbed into the driver's seat and pushed the seat back. She held her phone up to signal for him to call if he needed her.

Mitch nodded, and with one last glance at her, he ran towards the fray. I someone had asked Mitch three years ago if he envisioned himself stealing medicine from one of the biggest companies in the world, curing animals, and possibly being eaten by a bear he'd have laughed at their wild imagination. But now, perhaps more than ever, he was a man on a mission.

He jogged into the camp and noticed another bus full of terrified children getting ready to leave, behind that was more children trying to be protected by a military officer who was attempting to take the bears out with his automatic rifle. Mitch felt his stomach in his throat when he recognized his daughter among that group.

"CLEM!" he shouted, hoping to get her attention. He was thrilled when she reacted by glancing from the bear to him, but unfortunately the bears heard him as well. "Come on Clem!" he screamed, despite every instinct to say not to, he ran towards the kids and the bear. As he was trying to go wide around the creature he didn't realize the group safe zone had set out bear traps to try and protect the children, he stepped right in it.

The agonizing cry that tore from his throat was as inhuman as possible a guttural scream alerting anyone nearby he'd just been trapped in something never meant for humans. Crushing, snapping pain tore up from his ankle up his leg, paralyzing him as he fell to the ground. He heard screaming voices around him, more popping but he was trying desperately to pull air into his lungs, his fingers clawing desperately to get it off his leg.

He felt two hands on his chest and struggled to open his eyes without sobbing or screaming again. "I know, I know, breathe though it, love," a soft voice with a hint of Scottish brogue soothed. He struggled to open his eyes, to stop focusing on the pain and keep his wits about him. But the pain was overwhelming, because now others were touching it and each touch, shift or jerk caused another wave of pain up his leg.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt the claw like teeth ease from his ankle; the bone crushing pain began to ease to a wretched throb as he rolled over and tried to grab at his leg, thereby protecting his organs and leg. "No, no, lad, don't touch it," the voice-female-soothed again. This time a hand ran through his hair tried to calm him via touch, "Gavin, you morons put these out, you can help me with him, Clem baby, grab your stuff."

Finally, he managed to pry his eyes open, though there was still some chaos, it seemed that he'd blacked out because the bears were either gone or dead, more troops had clearly arrived and secured the area, Jamie and the jeep were now inside the fence instead of outside. His daughter was kneeling at his side crying as though he died. He took a gulping breath, before reaching out towards her, "I'm here," he murmured.

She chuckled, despite the tears and nodded. He felt a hand grip his arm and he was lifted up from the ground, onto his good leg, he let out another cry of pain, as the sweat drenched his face, he shook from wave after wave of pain. With arms wrapped around his waist he and Jamie were led into a large tent and he was helped to lie down on the cot.

Almost immediately, upon stepping into the tent, the Scottish woman began giving orders. Even the military did as she said. She came over and knelt at the bed and smiled, "Audra used to say ye were handsome, she left out a few details," she chuckled.

"You're…you're Justin's mom?" he wasn't sure why or how he knew it, perhaps because Justin had some of her facial features. Or maybe because he could recall Audra telling him Justin's mother was from Scotland. Whatever the reason he was suddenly thankful she didn't hate him.

"Where…where's Audra?" he gritted his teeth as he tried to move away from the gentle hands as they began to cut his pant leg below his knee and remove his shoe. "No, no," he cried as he saw the flicker of sadness across the older woman's beautiful features.

"Your wife tells me your name is Dr. Morgan," the Scottish woman said again, "I'm giving you a sedative, you won't sleep long, but it'll be enough for me to get through this."

He watched as she slid the needle into his vein, he felt the push of the fluid into his bloodstream, and a few seconds later he felt the world darken as he sank into all too willingly. All eyes were on the Scottish woman as she forced a smile at the two individuals staring at him. "Will he be okay?" Jamie finally asked.

The older woman, with peppered black hair offered a warm smile and gave the woman's hand a gentle pat, "He'll be fine, love. I'll fix himm right up. I take it this lad is your da', Clem?"

The girl nodded, tears had dried on her beautiful pale cheeks as she gripped her father's limp hand now. She'd lost her mother only an hour ago and Justin earlier yesterday. It'd been why Audra had been so insistent about calling Mitch in the first place.

Maggie reached out and gave the girl a similar squeeze, before she removed the man's sock and shoes again, "Aye, let me just get this cleaned up. Gavin an' his men decided bear traps were a great choice, with all the wee children around it's a wonder this hasn't happened sooner. Damn animals never get caught in them."

"They're probably too smart," whispered Jamie. Then she paused and smiled, "I'm turning into him," she muttered more to herself.

"That's what happens when you're in love, lass. Well unfortunately, his ankle is broken, I'm going to try and treat this, but obviously I'm no orthopedic doctor." With a couple swift tugs she was sure she'd gotten aligned properly. Then she began to treat the wounds, clean up the blood and plastered the ankle. "The cast is acrylic, it breathes better these days. Six weeks then it can be removed, not a moment earlier. I'll see if I can scrounge up a pair of crutches."

"Oh, he'll love that," she smirked.

Clem was studying her and her father, "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Would it be okay if I was?"

The young blonde girl shrugged, "I don't really know him. Now he's going to have to decide if he even wants to bother with me," she wanted to cry again, but her mother had begged her to be strong.

Jamie reached out, gripping the girl's hand, "Hey, I can tell you unequivocally, he wants you Clem. He adores you, and would do anything to protect you." She watched the man she loved sleep due to the medication. She had been terrified when she'd heard the cry of agony, watched him step into the trap. It hadn't been well hidden, but enough so that the bears may not see it. Under leaves she hadn't realized what it was until it was too late, but they were all over the compound, and based on others avoiding them it was clear everyone in the compound knew what they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/M: I allude to child abuse at the end and I stand behind that assessment. I've watched Mitch over the last two seasons and feel like there's more back story. We will eventually hear more about it in this story. But few grown men feel like vomitting at the idea of seeing their father after 12 years just because the dad stole their girlfriend. While that certainly warrants feelings, it doesn't explain that specific reaction.**

 **Chapter Two**

Voices swam around him as he climbed his way back to consciousness. It was dark outside, though lanterns and lamps were lighting the tent at a low level. A headed was leaning against his stomach, looking down he realized it was Clem. He reached out and ran his hands over her blonde hair, he could feel his lip shaking as he tried to control his emotions, he wasn't an emotional man, not that he thought anyway. But almost losing his only child was enough to make him realize he had wasted far too much time.

Pale blue eyes opened and the smile blossomed across her face, "You came," she whispered.

He smiled, "Always. I'll always come for you Clem." His leg hurt, his ankle ached and all he wanted to do was crawl back under the darkness and sleep off the horrible dream that had been their life for the last two years.

"Mom died," Clem whispered. Mitch let his instincts as a father kick in; he gave her a gentle tug so she was cuddled to his side on the cot as she wept into his shoulder. He wasn't under the illusion that the change of parent would be easy for the young girl. Clem was her mother and him easy, she'd fight and was tough and would come out fine. But first she needed a good cry. He held tight, kissing the top of her head and letting her cry it all out.

It was several minutes later when his doctor came and offered her a warm smile, "It's nice to finally meet the man behind my granddaughter," she sat down on the other cot. "Your lass is gathering a few things with the help of the military. Spunky one ye got there, lad."

Mitch smirked, "She gives me a run for my money. Dr. Mitchell Morgan, call me Mitch. The spunky one is Jamie Campbell."

"Nice to meet ye Mitch, I'm Maggie Lewis, but I suppose you already knew that."

"They're both dead?" Her beautiful pale blue eyes, sharp like ice in the coldest areas of Alaska, grew wet as she nodded. She was surprised when he reached out and squeezed her hand, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"No parent should outlive their child, I suppose you understand that better than most, almost loosing Clem to Glaziers," she whispered.

"You still have her," Mitch offered.

"No, lad. She needs to go with you. You and your lass."

Mitch understood what she said, but he didn't think she realized what he was saying, "Come with us, Maggie. Look, there's one thing I know about this new world, you don't survive on your own. If you've lost everyone else, let us be your family now."

Her brows grew furrowed in surprise, "Really? But…Justin—"

"I never felt anger towards Justin. Audra always deserved better. Clem deserved better. Justin did right by her. I wouldn't cut you out now."

Maggie's smile was filled with gratitude, "Well, I can hardly say no," she whispered, voice thick with emotion, "Your lass is finishing up now, she'll be back and then we can go."

"Thank you," he whispered. His cell phone rang, breaking up the conversation, he sighed, realizing it was Allison. "Yeah?" he answered.

 _"We believe Jackson has caught an airplane to DC. We're headed there to find him, we are also headed to meet with the Russian Prime Minister. Do you think you can pull yourself from your little family reunion to be present?" She asked, her tone snide._

"I don't know, can you pull yourself from my father's arms long enough to remember why you recruited me in the first place?" His answer caused Maggie's eyes to grow wide, as well as Jamie's who'd just stepped in the room.

 _"How did you know?"_

He felt his heart ache, knowing he was right, "You do love to screw people over," he replied, "We'll be in DC, and when we get there, that bastard better not be on that airplane." He prayed his voice didn't shake, though it certainly felt that way. He looked at Jamie, offering her a weary smile, "Ready?"

"When you are," she answered.

Mitch looked at Clem, who had sat up and was now watching them, "You ready to go kiddo?"

Clem gave a hesitant nod, she looked at her grandma, "What about you?"

"She's coming with us, Clem," Mitch assured as he swung his feet over and scooted towards the ground, he felt Jamie grab his waist and help him to his feet, while Maggie slid a crutch under his arms.

"Really grandma!?" Clem was thrilled that she wouldn't lose yet another family member.

"Really, my love," Maggie soothed as the group of four slowly and painfully made their way across the compound towards the SUV. Jamie was driving, leaving Clem catching her father up in the back, while he sat up in the front. Based on how quiet he was being, Jamie could easily guess he was barely listening.

Maggie seemed to sense it to as she slyly changed the conversation to one of how they would get Henry out once all the animals were safe again. "You okay?" Jamie asked, appreciating the change of topic.

"No," he whispered, surprising himself and Jamie at the truth behind his confession. He wasn't okay; he'd seen his father for the first time in twelve years since the bastard had ruined his life, not to mention the other thirty odd years the bastard had had to ruin his childhood as well. He'd been stuck with Allison, the person who'd made him bitter as hell, who couldn't even begin to understand how painful her betrayal was. Jamie had spent the last several months hating him. Now to top it all off Allison had once again decided to hook up with his father.

Truthfully, he wanted to bury himself in a bottle of scotch and never come back out. He wanted to see his father, and Allison die a horrible death. He wanted them as far away from him as physically possible. Jamie reached out and gripped his hand which had been sitting on the center console.

Trotter had made the detour to pick them up, though as they hobbled towards the plane, meeting a very grouchy looking Abe and an equally grouchy looking Dariela, behind them stood Allison, and to Mitch's horror-Max.

"He was supposed to leave," whispered Mitch as Abe grew close, nearly shaking with rage.

Abe nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry, I had no control over it, as I was searching for our brother in arms."

"Is he okay?"

Abe shook his head, "I do not know. He disappeared, left us an older lady to help while he was gone. We believe he's in DC as well, looking for his father. That is why we're headed there. What happened?"

"Stepped in a bear trap," Mitch replied grimacing. "Abe, I'd like you to meet Clem's grandmother, Dr. Margaret Lewis. Maggie, this is my friend and esteemed colleague, Abraham Kenyata, and his…equally beautiful friend Dariela," he smirked when Dariela punched him in the arm playfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dariela greeted the older woman.

"And you."

Jamie smiled warmly, "Let's get you guys settled in."

"So, this must be my granddaughter," Max began to reach out and greet the girl, for the first time ever, the entire team saw rage and fire fill Mitch's eyes as his hand shot out and grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing unimaginably hard.

"She is NOT your anything," he hissed, then he stepped closer, despite his injury, getting into Max's face, who was wisely startled. "If you touch her, even look at her funny, I assure you there will be an abrupt and very painful exit in your future. I don't care how you managed to convince nearly ever female in your radius to think you're some great guy. But I've seen what you do, I've been there, and you will NOT destroy her, the way you destroyed me," he grew quiet, lips in a thin strong line, Abe stepped up behind him to show that he was supportive, the rest of his team following, except Allison.

Clem stood against her grandmother and father, watching the interchange with shock. She was surprised when he turned, his face instantly becoming calm and collected, "Come on, Clem."

He'd gotten Clem settled into her room, returned to his to change the best he could, and was surprised when a knock on his door revealed Dariela standing there. "Yes?" he asked, still furious with his father.

"How old?"

"What?" He asked, suddenly confused and perhaps a little nervous that she knew his darkest secret.

"I was eight," she offered, "When…a cousin decided to go a little…too far," she said trying to remain discreet.

Mitch drew in a sharp breath, he wished he could push away the memories that wanted to overtake him, "Ten…I was ten and it was his recent girlfriend. He made fun of me, called me a wuss…" he shook his head. "I don't know if he'd hurt her but…"

Dariela stepped in and held up her hand, "You're her father, it's your job to protect her, as such your decision was sound. If he was cruel enough to do something like that to his own child, to watch it happen, then he is obviously cruel enough to consider doing it himself. Don't ever feel bad for protecting your own child."

He nodded, "Thank you." She gave him a short nod before walking out and leaving him alone to feel defeated, exhausted and sore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I breezed through Contingency plan and the first half of Pangea for a few reasons, ultimately it comes down to the story being about Mitch, Clem and Jamie. I don't have any idea where I'm going with this story once I get past the finale, which I've already written. So if anyone has something they'd like in particular, feel free to speak up.**

 **Chapter Three**

The next several hours went in a blur, an ape attack at the embassy, Allison walking away-presumably back to her ex-husband. Finding out Logan was alive and far too well, blowing up the DNA and being brought back to Pangea. As they rode in the small plane, Mitch beside Jamie, he wondered how they'd gotten caught up in all of this to begin with. Was it all for the better? On one hand he'd gained Jamie, and now had a chance to get close to Clem. But Audra and Justin wouldn't see their sweet girl grow. It was all woefully overwhelming.

He couldn't get past the looks Logan kept shooting Jamie, looks of hope that he could rekindle whatever they had or hadn't…had. The pain in his ankle hadn't gotten much better over the last 36 hours either, rather it felt worse and the ache had turned into a burning agony. He didn't have the forethought to tell anyone about it.

"Why Dr. Morgan made the protocol so complicated is beyond me. I know a simpler way to prep the DNA from the saber-tooth," Robert Oz reasoned as he stuck the vial into the centrifuge.

"Please don't do that, took me hours of trial and error to get that protocol right," Mitch groaned, he wasn't looking forward to working with the self-important Dr. Oz. His daughter and Jamie trailed behind him, with Henry at Clem's side.

Jackson glanced up and beamed, "It's about time you guys showed up, come here," he whispered as he grew close to Jamie and grabbed her in a fierce hug, one the young woman was all too happy to return to the man she considered like a brother. Jackson glanced at Mitch, and was pleasantly surprised when Mitch was quick to pull him into a hug as well.

Jackson's arms and hands wrapped around Mitch's inflamed back, and he had to bite back a hiss of pain, and a wave of dizziness. All the same he was immensely happy to see the younger Oz. He felt Jackson straighten, and realized he'd spotted Logan. As the two drew apart, Jackson's eyes narrowed, "Logan?"

"Mansdale, you brought one of Davies' men here?" Dr. Oz questioned.

"Considering I destroyed the Noah objective's supply of clean DNA, I'm pretty sure I'm off Davies' Christmas card list," Logan replied.

Jackson's face held only surprise, "What?"

Logan nodded, "I blew it up."

Mitch agreed for the man for once, "No clean DNA, no Noah objective."

Robert Oz was thrilled that everything was going as planned, he looked back to Logan, "He's a liability."

All eyes but Mansdale, Robert Oz and Clem's, went to Jamie, who scoffed, "Don't look at me, I don't even know your real name," she stated glaring at the mercenary. "And quite frankly, I don't care. Shaking her head she headed towards the stairs, calling back "Do what you want with him."

Mitch couldn't help but feel a slight spark of pride and excitement over her reaction, perhaps he had finally won. After brief introductions and Jamie left with Clem and Henry to get them some food, Mitch went to work, wondering if his daughter would ever really forgive him. He was sore, he was tired, he was hungry and he had a hangover to trump all hangovers and he was in serious need of some caffeine. "Why isn't this working!" he growled slamming his hands down on the table.

"I followed your protocol to the letter," Dr. Oz replied equally as irritated.

"Then why isn't it working!" He hissed, truth was he didn't trust Oz as far as he could throw the bastard.

"Maybe there are problems – with the protocol," of course he'd suggest it's an issue with Mitch and not his own issues.

"The Protocol is fine!" snapped Mitch, the pain in his back was mounting, and he could barely focus.

Thankfully, Jackson interrupted before Mitch could throw punches, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ask dear ol' dad," Mitch replied walking away. Jackson's eyes could see something, see the way Mitch carried himself, the specks of something dark on the back of the man's shirt. He'd wait til he was alone to address the obvious issue. Instead he calmly waited until Mitch calmed and replied, "Your DNA is not interacting the way we need it to."

"I'm telling you," Robert stated, "Something has changed. And if it wasn't for the protocol or the genomic fo-" he stopped.

"What? What is that!?"

Robert shook his head, "It's nothing," he replied, would it interact, had that been a bad choice.

"Yeah it is," Jackson stated in return, "My dad has me on a medication to control the symptoms."

"What medication?" Mitch hated the idea that his patient-human or other- was being treated by someone else.

"Badger acid, it must be interfering with the serum."

Mitch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "How long will it take to clear his system?"

"36 hours," Robert replied.

Mitch bulked, "What! We don't have that kind of time," snapped Mitch.

Jackson's brows furrowed, "You said the Noah Objective planes are grounded, we aren't fighting against a clock."

"Yeah, but the animals don't know that. The mutation could change like that," he replied snapping his fingers, "easily in 36 hours. So our window is now, while we still have a shot." Mitch shook his head, "No more medication until we figure this out."

Jackson looked at Mitch, filled with concern, "Without it, the symptoms will come back unabated."

"We can handle it," Mitch confirmed, Jackson walked away nervously. Robert said something about talking to Dr. Nielsen and wandered off. Leaving Mitch by himself, the man san into a nearby chair, head in his hands, as he tried to focus on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth while wave after wave of pain hit him.

"Doc?" Dariela had been passing through to go upstairs when she saw him shaking, clearly struggling with something. "You okay?"

He didn't love Dariela, but she was growing on him, he wondered if he should let his guard down for another brief moment. He loved Jamie, but he didn't want her to see him like this, not after everything else. She didn't know he was weak. "I…uh do you know first aid?" he asked quietly. He could tell Maggie, but would she tell everyone.

She nodded, "Of course."

"Could…could you help me with something…um privately."

Her eyes went wide, "That doesn't sound good."

"I just don't…I don't need everyone thinking…" he closed his eyes, hating his father and Allison for making him feel so damn worthless. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his.

"I get it, grab what we need doc, we'll take it to the bathroom."

Nodding his thanks he grabbed the rubbing alcohol, swaps, and some bandages to stabilize the wounds again. They headed into the bathroom, sure no one saw them, he pulled up his pant leg, which was bunched around the thin cast, beneath the cast his skin looked red and angry, "Jesus Mitch, this is a bit above my knowledge. You want me to try and remove that?" Mitch knew he could rebuild the cast himself, so he nodded, and handed her the little saw.

Dariela looked at him like he was crazy, before helping him remove it, once it was off they both stared at it, The wounds caused by the trap were deep, there were four, the two middle ones had clearly dug in the deepest, they were all red and inflamed, weeping blood, they'd already started healing some, leaving crusted pus around the stitches. His entire ankle and foot were covered in one large dark black bruise. She knew what she was going to do wouldn't help him much. He needed antibiotics.

"Please, I'll have it looked at by a Maggie as soon as…as soon as we're done. Just…clean it and cover it," he didn't want to plead, but he was in pain, he hoped by at least doing this it'd be a good start.

She nodded, "All right, um…this is going to hurt…probably a lot," she whispered. A second later she doused some napkins with alcohol and pressed them to his wounds.

He wanted to scream, cry and squirm away, but instead he hissed in agony and slammed his hand onto the counter several times. Despite how fast she tried to go it took almost 20 minutes to clean the wounds, before she finally felt comfortable covering it and taping the gauze to his leg. By that time his shaking had mounted and his breathing was coming in pained gasps. "I'm sorry." She whispered as he began to recreate the cast.

He shook his head, "'s fine," he took the supplies and threw them away, "You and baby Abe doing okay?" he asked, his voice husky and filled with an edge of pain.

She smiled, touching her stomach, "We're fine."

"Let me know if you feel anything or need anything. I'm going to go…research the Shepards. Thanks again."

She smiled, watching him leave, leaning more heavily on the crutches now, his foot off the ground while the new cast dried. She wondered if she needed to tell Abe or Jackson. Mitch wouldn't be of help to anyone if he collapsed from an infection.

Unbeknownst to her father, she sat above his lab, watching him, the way he moved, how he carried himself, little eccentricity that she saw pieces of herself in. Her mom had always told her she had his smile and tendency to mutter to herself when deep in thought. Now, as Clem watched she noticed those same traits in him. It made her feel warm, as if maybe everything would eventually be okay.

Currently her father was sitting at his computer, directly below her. He was staring at something on his computer screen. She wasn't sure what it was, but every once in a while he'd mutter something and sift through paperwork or pull up something else on his screen. Finally, a woman and Dr. Oz came down the stairs.

"You wanted to see us?" Dr. Oz asked.

When her father spoke he seemed different, as if something had him truly upset, "I was evaluating the medication your lab sent over. One in particular caught my eye, SM-117," his voice sounded different. On edge.

"One of our most promising neuroprotectants," the woman gleamed.

"You think it could help Jackson?" Dr. Oz asked.

Mitch shook his head, standing, "This isn't about Jackson. The reason I'm interested in SM-117 is because I've seen it before in an experimental drug used by Reiden Global….to treat my daughter's Glazier's disease," he was vibrating with anger, "Do you care to explain to me how your neruoprotectant ended up in a phase three drug trial?" He demanded.

Before a couple days ago she'd never seen her father angry, but between his reaction towards Max and now this; she wondered if this was what he'd been like when she'd first been diagnosed. She'd never truly known him, or seen him as a strong man. But suddenly she was glad she wasn't facing the man in below her in the medical lab. She was seeing a passion in him she'd never seen before.

"You created Glazier's disease!" He growled.

"I know this is little consolation for the suffering your daughter endured-" the woman began.

Mitch snapped, holding his hand up, "Shut up!" he hissed. Suddenly he grimaced, and Clem moved to see her dad was trying not to cry. "Just…shut up." He took a deep breath, "This mistake was based on your work on the ghost gene?"

Robert Oz nodded, looking concerned, "Yes, it was."

"And the-the fact that my…my daughter. My Clementine was affected…that means she has the ghost gene?" Mitch looked ill and Clem found herself concerned for her own wellbeing and how upset her father was about this. Her mom had once described another woman as a mama bear, explaining that when it's cub, meaning their child, was in danger they lashed out. But watching her dad now, she wondered if a papa bear was the same way.

"Get out," he said forcibly. "Just, please get out," he whispered the last part and the two doctors began to head up the stairs, Robert Oz's eyes fell on Clem, and she saw something akin to regret in his eyes. Perhaps putting a face to the person he'd clearly screwed over. "Wait!" Her father snapped suddenly standing, gaining momentum, "The gene, you injected Jackson with, did you inject yourself too?"

Robert Oz glanced back to Clem's dad, "I did."

"Exact same synthetic version?"

"It was. Why?"

Then Mitch got close, and his voice deadly, "You want to make it up to me, to my little girl. To all those poor families of all the people you killed with that disease. Roll up your sleeve," there was no question that if Robert Oz didn't do as instructed, Mitch would force him to. Thankfully, Robert Oz didn't hesitate.

Watching her father at work from up above was what Clem imagined watching a wizard was like. She'd never seen him more focused, and intent on what he did. He was calm and cool despite how serious the situation was. She watched from above as Jackson began to release what was clearly the serum into a transfusion bag, she watched her father talk quietly to Jackson. At some point Jamie came up and joined her and Henry. "You doing okay?"

Clem looked over at her, "He's a genius isn't he?"

Jamie smiled, "Don't tell him I said so, but he's pretty impressive like this. I never realized when I met him he'd be the biggest asset we had."

"I think I have what Jackson has," Clem spoke, looking over at Jamie.

Jamie reached out and smoothed the hair out on the back of Clem's head, "You're dad is working on a cure now. I doubt he'll stop until he has one."

They heard shouting from below, watching as Mitch eyed Jackson, before jabbing a needle into Robert's neck. "I'm sorry Jackson," Mitch offered quietly, before he put the needle down and hobbled up the stairs.

He stopped when he spotted his daughter, before gulping and hobbling towards his room, in hindsight, he wasn't sure what Clem thought of his reaction just now as well as to Max. He was more than a little concerned she'd resent him.

"Go talk to him, he's feeling a bit out of sorts I think. I'm sure it'd help knowing you don't blame him for all of this."

"And if I do?" Clem asked.

Jamie sighed, "You don't, I promise. You're angry and hurting that you lost your folks and almost lost Henry. But he's your dad and whether you're ready to admit it yet, you two need each other."

Clem nodded, got up and walked towards Mitch's room. Maggie, standing at the other end of the observation room gave Jamie a smile. Jamie stood and moved over to the older woman, "You'll make a wonderful mother."

"I'll never be her mother," Jamie replied.

Maggie chuckled, "I didn't mean my Clem, reaching down Maggie tapped Jamie's stomach, "You'll see. Maybe you don't know yet. But…well there are signs."

o0o

He sat on his bed, foot up grimacing over the pain shooting up towards his hip, when a knock alerted him to not being alone. He glanced to see his daughter standing there. "Hey kiddo," he spoke nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, not understanding, "What on earth for?"

"I think I've been blaming you for mom and Justin's death."

Mitch suddenly got it, he reached the foot or so to the door and pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around her, he hugged her for all she was worth. She enjoyed the feeling of security she felt in his arms. She realized perhaps he was a bit like a papa bear, determined to protect her, sure he wasn't a killer, he wasn't going to destroy people, but he'd be happy to try and take people on if it meant protecting her. "I'm sorry I couldn't fix the animals before they died. And I'm sorry I yelled at your grandfather in front of you."

"Will you tell me why?"

"No," he replied, "It's private, I have no doubt you'll figure it out eventually, but I'm not ready to talk about it. Just…promise me not to go near him okay."

The girl nodded, then paused, "Am I dying?" she asked, she'd already been dying and had been saved by him she didn't want to hope he could do it again.

He pulled her out of the hug, gripping her smaller hands in his, "No. We're going to save the animals, and then we're going to save you, okay?" He wanted to make sure Jackson was okay after a few hours, he didn't want to give his daughter anything that would put her in harm's way.

"Promise you'll save the animals first?"

He nodded, caressing her cheek, "I promise," he loved that she cared more for the animals than herself, it was something he would've done as well.

Jamie knocked on the door a few minutes later, giving a sad smile, "We have the cure," she whispered, "Dr. Oz is gone."

Mitch nodded, "Let's go save the animals," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry everyone, life has been a bit rough lately. Here is an update.**

 **Chapter Four**

Thirty-five minutes later they stood out on the beach, walking along the lines of birds they'd be dispensing the medicine with, Jamie waked behind her, while Clem held Mitch's hand, with Henry at her side. "You did this," Clem whispered in awe.

Mitch looked back at his friends and smiled, "We did this." His thoughts went to Chloe, "All of us."

Abe moved over to one of the birds, Dariela at his side, "They're friendly, perfectly normal." Dariela whispered.

"It has been a long time since I've animals behave as an animal should," Abe whispered smiling.

Done of the scientists handed a remote to Mitch, "This will activate the release switch on all the cages at once, and there are seven launch points around the island," Mitch looked at the remote tentatively. He couldn't quite shake the feeling something wasn't right, but this was the moment they'd been waiting for.

"I wish Chloe were here," Jamie whispered.

Jackson smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jamie and pulled her close, "Chloe would've loved this day more than anything, seeing the animals and the world back to the way it was."

The team smiled sadly, Clem was the one who broke the silence, "Well, what are you waiting for? Push it already!" she grinned.

The group chuckled, as Mitch hit the button, slowly the doors all opened and they watched as every last bird left their cages and filled the air flying out. Mitch held his daughter tight, gripping Jamie's hand. Jamie leaned her head against Mitch's shoulder. "Would you like to go back to Maine with us?"

Jamie looked over at him, surprised and grinned, "Yeah…yeah I would love that. If it's okay with Clem?"

Clem grinned, "Sure!"

"Good, can we get out of here then?" He asked chuckling.

Jamie chuckled and dialed Trotter, stepping away from the group enough to hear, "Trotter, it's done. Let's get the plane and go back to the mainland."

"We can't," he replied, "Air space has been closed."

"What? Where?"

"Everywhere."

Jamie started connecting the dots, and then looked at Mitch, "They're dropping the gas! The Noah objective is still on! They've cleared airspace. The planes are in the air!" she ranted as she hurried to them.

Mitch's head snapped up from his daughter to the people he'd been working with…hell working for, "You said you took care of the Noah Objective." Almost instantly a gun was raised, towards they, Mitch grabbed his girls and brought them behind him to protect them. "We just released the cure! The gas is gonna kill all the animals, Mansdale!" he growled, realizing his daughter's life was in danger.

"The planes are doing exactly what they're meant to do. Take them!" Hands suddenly grabbed them; Mitch started fighting as he saw his daughter being dragged away.

"No! No! Don't you touch her!" he screamed as his little girl started screaming and fighting as well. Before he could fight much longer he was hit on the head with the butt of the gun, stars danced in his vision, before he was kicked in the back, pain exploding as he fell to the sand, losing consciousness from the agony alone.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

"Take her back to the base, we don't hurt children, tell your friend. We'll wait until she's older before we begin the brainwash."

"Clem!" Jamie screamed as they were all dragged away, the poor girl and Henry on their own with the Shepherds. Mitch fought, right until he received a swift knee to the gut, and dropped to the ground like a ton of weights, he bent his ankle slightly and felt pain explode at the end of every single nerve.

"Mitch?" Jamie and Jackson reached for their friend but continued to be dragged along as he was wrenched to his feet, crying out again in more pain before being pulled along with them.

"Clem, where's Clem," he whispered, grimacing as he tried to pretend the pain wasn't tearing him apart. A sweat had broken across his forehead, he felt shaky and his heart was pounding and he felt nauseas.

"Mitch, are you all right?" Jamie asked as they were pushed into a dark cavern with a cage at the back.

"I…I," he was struggling to stay conscious; something was wrong, more wrong than just a knee to the gut and a wrench of the ankle. "I think something's wrong?" he whispered as he reached for his ankle.

"Logan?" Abe questioned as he spotted the figure making his way out of a small crevice in the rock walls.

"We, we have to get to Clem, they dropped the gas…she only has 12 hours," he whispered, his thoughts suddenly felt disconnected and disjointed. His head was pounding, ears ringing. His mind was racing but he wasn't sure towards what.

Sires began blaring in the cave, Logan began to try and back away, "No, no,no,no, it's feeding time again," he whispered. "That gate opens and they come in here. This is their food bowl!" Logan explained.

Dariela didn't like Logan, but she trusted him enough to see fear, "As soon as that gate opens, I say we run like hell."

Jackson nodded, "That's crux the southern cross, which means south is that way," he explained.

Abe nodded, "As well as the Shepherd compound and the plane." He moved over to one of the metal walls and began to bend one of the large metal sticks until it broke in his hands. "We will need to protect ourselves."

"Logan, give me your arm," Jackson ordered coming close.

"No!" Jamie shouted as Logan agreed it was the best idea ever. "He'll slow us down."

"No more than Mitch, I'm afraid," Abe said as he gripped his friend's waist and they hurried down the cavern together.

They hurried out of the cavern, hearing the growling from all around, Mitch forced himself to keep pushing, despite each agonizing step. He could feel sweat soaking his midsection. He'd known his injuries were infected. "You are not well, Mitch," Abe spoke quietly enough that only his friend heard him.

"I have to find my daughter," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"We're in section K," Dariela whispered in horror as they came to the other side of a large electrified fence.

"What's Section K?" Jamie asked.

"The mistakes," Abe answered.

All eyes were on them, "They have mistakes?!"

"Apparently," before anything more could be said the fence opened and a jeep full of men appeared, "Free, stay where you are!" one of them demanded.

Before they could advance any further the growling behind them emerged, horrific looking wolf hybrids attacked the men before them. Abe grimaced as he watched them being eaten alive and dragged away. He was momentarily distracted, that Mitch moved away from him and began to drag himself towards the jeep.

For the first time in daylight the team got a look at their leader and doctor, he was soaked in sweat, and not from exertion. His pallor had gone from pale to almost gray. "Mitch—" Jackson took a step towards him.

"We have to get to Clem!" he shouted, his whole world was spinning out of control; he was stuck between needing to hurl and blacking out.

"The Shepherds could be on the plane," Abe also stepped forward as the rest of the team piled into the jeep.

Mitch shook his head, "She's my little girl," the whisper was filled with fear and concern.

"We will find her, come my friend," Abe assured him, getting him into the back seat with the others.

They arrived back at the airplane, despite clearly not feeling well, Mitch rushed into the plane as quickly as he could, Jackson following him, with Jamie and Logan right behind them. Abe and Dariela took their guns and went to check the rest of the plane.

Abe lead them as they walked towards the bedrooms, both jumping when Trotter stepped out, gun drawn, looking terrified. "Oh thank god it's you," he whispered, "Maggie," he called, she stepped out of his room, looking equally terrified. "We've been hiding under our bunks for hours."

"What happened?"

"Your Shepherd friends took everything back to their lab, and then all hell broke loose," Trotter explained as they headed into the lab.

Only to find a frantic Mitch, "It's all gone, all the serum, all the animals," his hands shook, hell his whole body was shaking.

Maggie could see Mitch was struggling to remain standing, but Logan had immediate wounds that needed tending to, and Mitch didn't look ready to sit down despite how awful he felt. "Sit up here, love," she told Logan.

"Mitch, I know the serum cured me, but it killed my father. Are you sure it's safe for Clem?" Jackson asked, trying to calm his frantic friend.

"The drug that Reiden gave Clem is a neuroprotectant. It'll stop the side effects of the serum," he hurt so bad, but his daughter needed him.

"I need to take a look at you once I'm done with this one," Maggie said pointing to Logan, who hissed in pain as she began cleaning his wounds.

"I have to find Clem," he argued, "We aren't going anywhere until I find her and that serum," he affirmed.

"Mitch, maybe you should sit down," Jamie tried.

"Don't you get it!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the table, "She's out there! They took my baby! I couldn't protect her!" he yelled.

Jamie put her hands up in defense, "I know, I know. We aren't going to leave her, I promise. But you're clearly sick and in pain. Let Maggie look you over."

"Mitch, we'll find a way into the bunker, as soon as we do we'll fill you in, I promise," Dariela soothed.

Mitch looked from one woman to the other, he must have realized this wasn't a fight he would win because he deflated and nodded. He would conserve his energy, let them have their way. Then as they left he'd sneak out behind them. He wasn't abandoning his child again. He wasn't.


End file.
